He Promised
by SlythindorRen
Summary: When Alexander was 20, he fell in love with John Laurens, and he made him promise that he wouldn't ever leave him. John wasn't one to break his promises, and he promised. So why was Hamilton hurting so bad? (Oneshot)


( **Slyth in, Ren isn't allowed to talk to you guys, AGAIN because she's being a ninny! Anyway, review this please because it is my pride and joy out of all the Hammy fanfics I've written! So like, two lol. I don't own Hammy, Lin M. Miranda does and must I say, I love him because I'm addicted to Hamilton, especially my favorite pairing Lam! Enjoy! Btw, based off of the Laurens interlude)**

When Alexander was 19, he met John Laurens, an overbearing loudmouth from the South that had a dream of freeing blacks from slavery and enlisting them in the military. They became instant best friends.

When Alexander was 20, he fell in love with John Laurens, and they got together in secret.

When Alexander was 23, he married Eliza Schuyler, broke John's heart, and continued the affair despite being married.

And now Alexander was here, sitting at his desk in his office, scribbling on a piece of parchment when Eliza walked in.

"Alexander. A letter has arrived from South Carolina." A small smirk crossed his face and he was glad his back was to Eliza as his hand stilled for a moment on the letter he was writing with vivid detail to his lover.

"It's from John, it can wait." He said it with an air of finality, his hand beginning to move again only to pause when Eliza's uncertain voice reached his ears once more.

"It isn't his hand writing." A frown crossed his face and he rolled the parchment up before the ink had a chance to dry, turning around in his chair so that he was facing his wife. He leaned forward, his arm on the chair, his hand propping his chin up as he stared into her coffee eyes.

"Will you read it?" She nodded slightly and ripped the envelope carefully, taking out the letter and reading its contents aloud, her voice never wavering as she tore a whole in her husband's heart forever.

"On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant John Laurens was killed in a gun fight between British troops in South Carolina-" Eliza's mouth was still moving, but to Alex no sound was coming out. The color was slowly bleeding out of the world, and before could even finish a soft whimper escaped Alex's lips.

Laurens.

Laurens.

Laurens.

The man couldn't be gone, Alexander simply refuse to believe it. He promised he would never leave him, he promise.

 _Alexander lay against John's chest, both of them completely naked and wrapped only in a blanket. John's fingers were carding through his immigrant lover's wavy deep brown hair, watching the way his lover purred with a look of content. Suddenly Alexander looked up, his eyes drooping slightly and he forced the coffee orbs open, making them come in contact with hazel eyes that seemed to explode in a kaleidoscope of color._

 _"John. May I ask something of you?" John paused in his stroking of Alexander's hair for an instant, tilting his head to the side, he did that whenever he was worried about what exactly was going to come out of Hamilton's mouth._

 _"Ask away Alexander. Should I be worried?" Alex internally shivered at the way his name rolled off of John's lips, how he loved the sound of his name travelling out of John's mouth at speeds unforeseen by either of them._

 _"No. I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me. I know we're at war, and people die daily, but I want you to promise me that you won't die, because if you die it will ruin me and I'll be helpless-" He was cut off by warm lips enveloping his, and he let out a soft groan and moved forward slightly, eager for more, only to be disappointed when John pulled back. He stroked a stray strand of hair out of Alex's face and nodded once, his face grim and determined._

 _"I promise that I won't leave you, even if Death is knocking at my door. God will have to send an army of angels to pull me away from you Alexander."_

 _He promised._

 _"_ -Alexander. Alexander!" He looked up with misty eyes, refusing to let the sobs that were building up in his body leave him until he was able to grieve in peace. "Alexander are you alright?" He distantly felt himself nod, his voice tight as he spoke softly.

"Leave me, please. I have so much to do." Eliza cast him one last pitying glance before sweeping out of the room, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. He listened as her footsteps disappeared down the hall, waiting until he heard her go down the steps. He rose to his feet and walked out onto the balcony that came off of his office, closing the sliding door behind him. A cool wind caressed his face, and he sank to his knees, finally letting everything out. Sobs wracked his body and his hands twisted themselves through his long brown locks, his heart yearning for his best friend, yearning for his lover.

"Laurens you promised, you never break your promises, you promised!" He wiped at his nose with his sleeve, hiccuping slightly, tremors wracking his body, despite the summer night being hot and stuffy. Another gust of wind sent a familiar smell into his lungs, filling his nostrils, his mouth, every open pore of his body.

The smell of dirt, sweat and salt. The smell of his Laurens. His harsh sobs continued to wrack his body, and he would later swear that Laurens was right there holding him, singing their song in his ears.

 _I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight_

 _And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight_

 _Tomorrow there'll be more of us._

Slowly his sobs subsided into hiccups, and the warmth of Laurens' arms vanished, leaving Alexander alone once again, with no one but his thoughts for company. Rising from the hard wooden floor of the balcony, he dried his eyes, not bothering to try and get rid of the tear tracks, and walked back into his office. He had so much work to do.


End file.
